When You Look Me In The Eyes
by Aika08
Summary: A oneshot songfic to the song "When You Look Me In The Eyes" by the Jonas Brothers! It's the anniversary of Blaze's sacrifice and Silver's completely depressed. But someone comes along to cheer him up... past Silvaze, somewhat a little more Silvamy


_**Sonic characters and places belong to SEGA, song lyrics belong to Jonas Brothers!**_

* * *

It was a bright, summer Saturday afternoon at Emerald Coast Beach; innocent little children had splash fights in the cool, soothing water, while some of the older citizens sunbathed contentedly on their beach towels. It seemed like everyone could have been the happiest people in the world... well, except for **one **person in particular.

--

About 2 miles away, in the equally beautiful hills of Windy Valley, Silver the Hedgehog sat on the edge of a grassy cliff, looking out to the azure ocean with a slightly depressed look in his pure amber pupils. While everyone else saw this as an opportunity to celebrate the beginning of a better season, the gray hedgehog could only remember this as the possibly worst day of his life: the day he lost his best friend **and** secret crush, Blaze the Cat.

_**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own... **_

"I can't believe it... it's been about 2 years already", Silver announced. "But I know I'll still never get over it, no matter how hard I try not to think about it." As he continued to gaze, he couldn't help but get lost in his memories, actually starting to recall a few of them.

_**Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**_

* * *

- - _Flashbacks- -_

"_Come on Silver, why are you running so slow; you'll never be able to tag me that way!" a nine-year old Blaze cried back._

"_Hey, that's not fair, Blaze!" Silver whined back. "You got a head start_!"

"_Bah, excuses, excuses; besides, you should be able to catch me otherwi-AAH!"_

_The purple cat had been so preoccupied with her taunting that she had failed to notice that Silver had made a huge leap to tackle her to the ground._

"_Heh, looks like you're it...now...Blaze..._

_The last word that Silver had spoken had drifted off into the air as he had found himself staring right into Blaze's eyes after he had landed right on top of her. Awkward silence filled the air around them as gold met gold. _

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright, When you're right here by my side. **_

"_Umm, S-Silver", Blaze stuttered, "do you think that you c-could maybe..."_

"_Hmm?" Silver said, finally snapping out of it, slightly blushing. "Oh yeah, sorry."_

"_Thanks. Well, I think I'll call it a day, so I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Blaze said, starting to walk away._

"_Ye-yeah, sure, see ya." Silver commented, timidly waving at her. _

_After she had left, Silver had turned the other way, starting off towards his house._

"_Man that was weird, but... I sorta liked it._

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**_

* * *

_Blaze held on tightly to the two emeralds as they continued to seal the fiery Iblis into both of them._

"_Silver, hurry! You have to use Chaos Control to stop time; to seal us in a different dimension!"_

"_N-no! I can't do that!" Silver yelled._

"_We'd already gone through this!" Blaze exclaimed. "To save the world at __**any**__price-that's what we agreed on!_

"_You don't understand!" Silver screamed, tears starting to form from his eyes " I wouldn't do that you because you're my friend...aren't you?" _

"_Silver, you're still so naive...but that's something I'd always liked about you."_

_**How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. **_

_As she started to rise up into the sky, her figure quickly disappearing from sight, Blaze gave her last words to her heartbroken friend._

"_Good luck, Silver!..."_

–_End of flashback–_

* * *

As that last memory faded from his head, Silver snapped his eyes open, tears already starting to fill them.

"I d-didn't want her to g-go like that! Silver cried. "It wasn't just the fact that she was my friend, it was that s-she...forget it, it doesn't matter now, anyway"

"Actually it should still matter." said a sweet, serene voice.

Silver quickly turned aroundto face the mystery person who had been listening in, who just happenedto be...

"A-Amy?! Where did you come from? I figured you would be at the beach where everyone else is."

"Nah, too crowded." Amy admitted, taking a seat next to Silver. "Actually, I'm more interested in as to why you're here alone"

"Oh. Well I'm just, you know, thinking about someone." Silver said, feeling a warm blush that appeared on his cheeks, hoping that the lavender hedgehog wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for him, when he shifted his golden pupils towards her to check, he found himself in the same situation that had happened 6 years ago, except instead of a shimmering gold, it was a pair of deep, comforting emerald green eyes.

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. **_

"So then." Amy said, breaking the short amount of silence between them. " I guess you must miss Blaze more than usual today, huh?"

"Y-yeah, definitely more th-Hold on! How do you know that who I'm talking about is Blaze?"

"Well, I guess you could call it woman's intuiti-

"You were snooping in on me, weren't you?

Amy gasped, stuttering in the process while she talked. "No way! I'd never even think to do that; what makes you think that I would-"

"Amy..."

"Ok fine, you got me. I was snooping, but I was only trying to find out why you were so sad," Amy admitted. "Besides, we've been friends for so long that I'd figured that I'd try to cheer you up by talking to you about it."

Silver cracked a slight smile. "Thanks, Amy. But it seems like it doesn't matter now. I guess all I can do is just try to forget about her"

"Maybe you shouldn't do that," Amy disagreed.

Silver looked at Amy with a questionable look on his face. "But why not? The only 2 things that I feel when I think about Blaze is just 'sadness' and 'pain'; as far as I see it, forgetting is the only way to get rid of those feelings."Amy sighed. "That may be partly true, but the worthwhile, happy memories that you have of her...wouldn't you want to treasure them for as long as you could? _**More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.**_

Silver smiled even more. "You know what? I think you're right, Amy. I'm wondering...if Blaze is watching me right now, she'd probably want me to be happy on a nice day like this, and probably even the rest of my life to come."

Amy grinned. "I think that's exactly what she'd want you to do; I know I'd want you to!" Just then, Amy did something that came as a surprise to Silver: she reached over and embraced him in her arms.

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go**_

The only thing that Silver could do in a situation like this was blush as red as a tomato as the warmth from Amy's body spread throughout his. As he began to speak, he could feel some of the words get stuck in his throat. "By the way, Amy..."

_**When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side. **__  
_"Yes, Silver?"

"Thanks... for everything."

"He he, anything for a friend," Amy giggled.

__

**When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh**

* * *

_**So, what did you think? Originally I was gonna make this a whole Silvaze, but then I decided to make this 50 Silvaze, 50 Silvamy. Tell me what you think of it in a review!**_

**_(A/N Just so you know, Silver DOES remember Amy in this, and he had decided to stay in the present time after the Solaris incident, if that makes sense...)_**


End file.
